


sweeter than expected

by catsnkooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boba Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hostage Situations, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: After he saved you, you couldn't help but fall for the stoic alpha. Turns out, loving Boba was sweeter than expected.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	sweeter than expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auty_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/gifts).



> many thanks to auty-ren for the thots luv u babe

"Let her go."

His voice was gruff, containing a hint of alpha dominance. It made your knees buckle, but apparently not for the beta behind you.

"Oh, I will," your captor said, pressing their blaster harder into your head. "For a price. Do you know how valuable omegas are?"

The alpha was silent as he cocked his head, not withdrawing his blaster. "Name it and you'll have it."

The beta rattled off a price, your entire life summed up in numbers. You wanted to sob and you were sure everyone within a mile radius could smell the fear on your scent. Why was life so unfair?

"Deal." The alpha motioned for your captor to give you over, still not withdrawing his blaster.

The beta shoved you forward and you stumbled into the alpha's arms. His free hand wrapped around your back, holding your head to his neck, where you could smell calming pheromones.

"Don't look, little one," he murmured.

You buried your face in his neck, hands scrabbling at the armor covering his chest. Then you heard the sound of his blaster firing and the beta groaning, a body hitting the ground a moment later. The alpha pet your back, a crooning rumble coming from deep within his chest.

“You’re alright now, little ‘mega,” he murmured, petting your head. “You’re safe now.”

As the tear tracks dried on your cheeks, you inhaled his calming scent, your body slowly relaxing with every pass of his hand.

You were safe now.

\---

Boba was unlike any alpha you’d ever met. He was kind and respectful of your space, never throwing around his scent or posturing around like all the alphas you’d known before. He’d explained that it was because in Mandalorian society, omegas were treated with the utmost respect, something he hated about the rest of the Outer Rim.

After that day, he’d given you a place to stay in his palace, saying you could stay for as long as you’d like. You told yourself you’d only trouble him for a week. But then a week turned into a month, and a month turned into three, and half a year later you lived comfortably in Boba’s palace, protected from everything that could harm you.

Everything but yourself apparently.

Your heats hadn’t snuck up on you like this since you’d first gotten them. You either took suppressants that got rid of them completely or, recently, when Boba insisted you didn’t have to take your suppressants anymore while you lived there, taken pills to control your heats so they wouldn’t be as bad. But Boba had left on a hard job a week ago and you were stressed about him and forgot to take your pills. Now, you lay on your bed, writhing in pain and wishing Boba were here with you.

\---

Boba descended the ramp of the  _ Slave I _ , surprised to see Fennec waiting for him outside.

“Something wrong?” he asked as he walked into his palace, her following him on his heels.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Take off your helmet and you’ll find out.”

Curious, he did as she said, then swore when he smelled your potent scent. His helmet filtered most scents so he didn’t even realize you had come down with your heat--a bad one at that--until he took it off.

“Where is she?” he demanded.

“In her room,” Fennec replied. “I’ve made sure everyone else stays far away.”

He nodded in approval, already making his way to your quarters. “Have someone come by later with some food to last us for a couple of days. And if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I’m busy.”

Fennec nodded and did as he said, not questioning why he would be gone. His heart thudded in his chest from nervousness.

He hoped you would accept him.

\---

Boba found you sleeping fitfully in your bed, a nest of pillows spread out all around you. Almost instantly, you smelled his alpha scent and whined, rubbing your slickened thighs together. He came over to you, shushing you and rubbing his fingers on your scent gland on your neck.

“Sh, little ‘mega, it’s alright,” he murmured.

“A-alpha,” you gasped, clutching onto his arm. “ _ Hurts _ .”

“I know, I’m here now.” He began shucking off his armor with one hand, continuing to caress your neck with his other. “Alpha will make it better.”

You whined again, but his calming tone and gentle caresses had made your body relax, and you sunk into the pillows of your nest. Once Boba stripped himself of everything except his boxers, he pulled back the thin sheet covering your sweat-sheened body, chuckling when he saw you wearing only one of his shirts.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get back, you had to raid my closet?”

You shivered as the cool air hit your body, nodding and mewling. In your heat-ridden haze, you’d stumbled to his room and stole one of his shirts, just so you could smell his scent.

“My little ‘mega so needy,” he growled, sliding his hands up your body, bringing the shirt up and over your head. It had been too hot with the shirt on, but you needed to have his dominant alpha scent on you, but that was no longer needed with him on top of you.

“Alpha,  _ please _ ,” you begged. You needed his cock in you  _ now _ .

He shushed you, his hands caressing down your sides and to your thighs, his lips kissing away the desperate tears on your cheeks. “I know. I gotta get you ready first.” Then he sealed your panting lips with his.

Your hands scrabbled at his muscular shoulders, mewling into his kiss as his fingers parted your slick folds, teasing your sensitive nub. You moaned, becoming pliant in his arms when he inserted one of his thick fingers into you. It felt  _ so _ much better than one of your fingers. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of your hole, teasing your clit with his thumb, swallowing up your mewls and whines with his lips.

“Please, alpha,” you begged again. “N-need your cock,  _ please _ .”

He kissed you one last time and then removed his fingers from your hole. You almost sobbed from the feeling of emptiness, but stopped when you felt the blunt head of his cock at your entrance.

“Are you ready for me, little ‘mega?” he growled.

You nodded. “Yes, yes, please alpha!”

All the air in your lungs left you when he pushed his cock into your weeping hole. You squeezed your eyes shut, listening to his groan and growl above you as he finally bottomed out in you. You were so  _ full _ , much fuller than you had ever been before.

Boa called your name and you pried your eyes open to look at him. “Does that feel good little ‘mega?” he crooned, pulling back his hips and thrusting into you, grinning as a cry left your lips.

You cried out his name and wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust his cock into you. His thrusts steadily became rougher until his hips were slamming into yours. He buried his face in your neck, licking and nipping at your gland, making your whole body quake. The room was filled with the obscene wet noises of your bodies melding together, but you didn’t care as his cock brought you closer and closer to release.

“Are you gonna cum for me, little ‘mega?” he growled against your neck, his fingers finding your clit once again. “I know you are, I can feel it. You’re so tight around me. C’mon I know you can do it.”

A few thrusts later and you did. You screamed out his name, tossing your head back and squeezing your thighs around his hips. He groaned and as you felt his knot begin to inflate, he pulled back, but you tightened your grip on him, holding him against you.

“No, alpha, please, need your knot,” you begged.

“Oh, you want to take my knot?” he growled, pushing it back into you with a curse. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you became boneless in his arms as his knot inflated fully, filling you completely. “Just like that. There’s my good little ‘mega.  _ Just like that _ .”

Soon after his knot finished inflating, Boba swore again and you felt the hot ropes of his cum paint your walls. Boba murmured your name, kissing your gland, reminding you to breathe. You gulped down huge breaths of air, finally feeling the worst of the fever die down with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Once his knot had deflated enough, Boba slipped out and off of you. You whimpered, reaching out blindly for him, and he kissed your cheeks, murmuring that he was just going to your ‘fresher to clean up. He returned a moment later with a wet rag and cleaned up the mess of slick and his cum between your thighs. You sighed and settled yourself against him when he finally laid down next to you.

“Feel better?” he asked, rubbing your back with his large hand.

You nodded, yawning. “Yeah, thank you, alpha.”

You fell asleep listening to the deep rumble of his chest.

\---

You awoke again the next day in a pool of sweat and slick, needy and begging for Boba to help. He’d satisfied you with his mouth, obscenely tasting you with his mouth. While you came down from your high, Boba left to get some food that was left out for you. He returned with a pitcher of water and some glasses, some bread, and some cheese.

He gave you a glass of water and set out the bread and cheese, encouraging you to eat, saying you needed your energy for the days to come. Your heart warmed at his gentle displays of affection, and you snuggled up against him when he laid down next to you again.

“Did you forget to take your heat pill?” he asked, holding a piece of cheese up to your mouth for you to take.

You nodded, chewing. “Yeah. I was too worried about you.”

His chest rumbled under your ear as he chuckled. “Worried about me? You know I can handle myself.”

“ _ Boba _ .” You sat up so you could look at him, placing a hand on his scarred chest. “I care about you.”

He met your eyes, shining with an emotion you couldn’t place. “Why?” he asked, his voice small.

You huffed. “First, you saved me, so you have that going for you.” His lips turned up in a small smirk. “Second, you’ve shown me nothing but kindness here. And third--,” You crawled forward until your face was directly over his, cupping his cheeks, “--it’s hard not to care about you when I love you.”

Boba was silent for a moment, his face searching yours. “Do you mean that?”

You nodded. “With all of my heart.” And then you kissed him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, not rushed by the onset of your heat. He slowly turned you over, until he was once again on top of you, and you were comforted by the feel of his weight. You cupped his head as he kissed down your neck, over your gland, and onto your chest. Slick began to gather between your thighs again and you mewled, grinding your hips into his.

“Don’t worry, little ‘mega,” he murmured, kissing you. “I’ll take care of you. Forever.” 

And you believed him.

\---

_ Six months later _

You walked through the hallway of the palace, making your way to the throne room. Fennec stopped you in the doorway right before it.

“I don’t think you want to go in there,” she said.

“Why not?”

The beta just nodded her head and then you could smell what she meant. Boba must be meeting with an alpha representative from somewhere. The air was thick with domineering alpha pheromones.

You brushed off her hand, appreciative of her concern. “They won’t try anything with Boba around.” Then you stepped through the doorway.

Whatever the other alpha was posturing about--something about how Boba shouldn’t hoard an omega--stopped once you walked through the doorway. They looked up expectantly at you, licking their lips, but froze when you lifted your neck, showing off Boba’s handiwork on your gland. You took a seat on Boba’s lap and he rested a gloved hand protectively over your swollen stomach.

“You were saying?” he practically growled, his voice holding the barest hint of a challenge.

The other alpha cleared their throat, looking down at their feet. You smirked, burying your face in Boba’s neck while he laid claim to you with a hand on your back and a hand on your pregnant belly.

Everyone knew Boba was the top alpha of his realm.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos/comment! if you want to see more, hmu on tumblr or twitter @/catsnkooks


End file.
